No quiero soltar tu mano
by MariSeverus
Summary: Catherine no iba a soltar la mano de su padre. Así muriera...


Dedicado a Liz Tonks, aunque no le gusta el Sevmione y a una gran amiga, llamada Makoto Black. Bueno, ese es su nick.

Besos. MariS.

Nada es mío. Solo la idea

* * *

Sabía por qué su hija no podía dormir, conocía muy bien los motivos y solían acosarla durante la noche, de igual manera que lo hacían con ella. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Estaba sobre el autobús noctámbulo. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, mientras su hija miraba a un lado. No resistiría, iba a morir y no alcanzarían San Mungo a tiempo.

_— Papi, abre los ojos...por favor..._

_Había colocado sus manos sobre su rostro y de pronto, él había comenzado a abrir sus ojos. Una temblorosa y ensangrentada mano, se acercó a su rostro y una sonrisa vaga, fue su respuesta._

_— Catherine... cuida de tu madre... y de tu hermano... eres la mayor en la casa._

_— ¡Papá! Resiste..._

_Su respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa, conforme el autobús pasaba entre las vías y los autos. Conforme los pasajeros y las personas, miraban lo que acontecía._

_Stan hacía todo lo posible por llegar. Ya Hermione sabía que Snape tendría que morir. Que su esposo tenía que morir._

_Pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían sus hijos._

_Sostenía la herida en su cuello, mientras estaba a un palmo de su rostro. Entornó los ojos para mirarla, su aliento chocaba contra su herida y su propio rostro. Sonrió suavemente y comenzaba a mover su mano hacia la herida, para tratar de apartar la mano de Hermione. Tenía que hacerlo. Salvarse, cuidar que no tuvieran represalias en su contra._

_— Suelta, Severus... tú no te gobiernas en esta familia. Y si yo decido que te salves, eso vas a hacer._

_— Te amo... los amo a los tres, pero..._

_— Shh, no hables o la herida podría abrirse más. La piel depende de que no te muevas._

_— ¡Ya casi llegamos, Hermione!_

_— Papi... por favor, resiste..._

_No había dejado de decirlo, pese a que al bajar y Stan levantar su cuerpo hasta el hospital, fueran rodeados de medimagos y sanadores. No dejaba de caminar junto a su padre, no soltaría su mano._

_Nunca._

_— Catherine...suelta la mano de tu padre, necesita atención. ¿Quieres que se cure?_

_— ¿Y si nunca me sostiene de nuevo, mami?_

_Temía la misma posibilidad; pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Inspiró en silencio, colocando sus brazos, sobre su hija. Le hacían infinidades de preguntas, cosas que no podía responder. Estaba en shock._

_Aunque estuviera rodeado de medimagos. Sanadores. Había caído en cuenta, de que podía perder al hombre que amaba._

_Permaneció sentada toda la noche, esperando noticias. Stan preguntaba si enviaría a su hija de vuelta a Hogwarts. Pero ella no quería ir. Incluso él no quería irse sin saber si todo estaba mejor de lo que ya mal era._

_Pero no mejoraría. Quizá nunca. Si solo...si solo..._

Lo recordaba perfectamente. La sensación de verlo caer entre sus brazos, por protegerla. Por defender a Harry Potter y a su misión. Era capaz de dar su vida.

A cambio de nada. Solo de su felicidad.

— ¡Papá!— su hija se había despertado, gritando. Era la segunda vez en la noche, que le sucedía. Se había convertido en una niña introvertida y muy temerosa. No hablaba con nadie.

Él tenía una especialidad. Hablar con sus hijos sobre sus problemas.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?— preguntó, mientras encendía la luz de su habitación. La niña de no más de doce años, asintió en silencio y Hermione se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Estabas soñando?

— Papá estaba en mi sueño. Sostenía mi mano y de pronto, ya no pude sentir nada más.

Dijo, mirándose una de sus manos.

— Ya sabes que papá está en el hospital. Sigue vivo, solo que no ha despertado y...

— Lo extraño, mamá..—gimoteó su hija con tristeza. ¡Lo amo tanto!

— Tu hermano y yo, también lo amamos y extrañamos. Pero es lo mejor para él. Sé que él volverá. Luchará por regresar con nosotros...

Esa mañana, había despertado muy temprano, para ver a su esposo. Su hija insistía en ir a verlo, pese a que llevaba días sin despertar. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

De su esposa y sus hijos.

— ¿Qué le llevas a papá?

— Mi tarea de pociones. Saqué un excelente y sé que le encantará saberlo.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada y con una sonrisa, caminó a través de los pasillos del hospital. Se detuvo junto a la habitación; pero la recepcionista la detuvo de abrir la puerta.

— Su esposo ya no está allí, señora Hermione.

— ¿Cómo...cómo dice?

¿Estaba muerto?

— Sí, ya no está allí...me temo. Aunque no sé; a dónde se ha ido.

— ¿A dónde...? ¿Mu...murió?

La recepcionista se encogió de hombros y Hermione bajó la cabeza hacia su hija Había compuesto un curioso rostro inexpresivo. Como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que la enfermera había mencionado. Hermione temía que sufriera las consecuencias de aquella devastadora pérdida. Trató de no llorar frente a ella.

Lloraría al regresar a casa. Al encerrarse en un baño y llorar en silencio.

Y eso hizo. Regresar a casa y tratar de mantenerse fuerte. Aún debía decírselo a su hijo Dorian.

— Dorian... tu padre...

Pero no estaba sola en casa. No. Sentado en el sofá, estaba alguien. Parpadeó, le pareció que las lágrimas no le permitían ver bien, de quién se trataba. Estaba sentado y en silencio, con su hijo de diez años.

Sí. No podía equivocarse. Sobretodo cuando su hija soltó su mano y fue directo a su encuentro. Sintió el gran abrazo de sus dos hijos y presintió que el mundo volvía a comenzar.

Para él.

— ¡Papá! Estás bien...¡papá te amo!

— Y yo te amo a ti, Catherine. Yo te amo a ti. ¿Has cuidado bien de tu madre y de tu hermano en mi ausencia?

Ella asintió feliz y Severus, besó sus frentes. Una y otra vez.

No podía creerlo.

— Severus...— claro, su voz estaba ligeramente diferente por la mordida de la serpiente que había afectado sus cuerdas vocales. Pero seguía vivo. Seguía en pie. A su lado.

— No podía irme...sin despedirme antes.

— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde papi?

— Creo que tu padre se refiere a que no podía morir, sin vernos. Y ahora que nos ha visto, descubrió que estaba vivo.

Muy cierto.

— ¡Soñé que soltabas mi mano papi! No lo vuelvas a hacer. No me pidas una vez más que me vaya y te abandone. Yo todo por ti haría, papá...

— Lo más gracioso, es que uno debe decirle eso a sus hijos. Dime. ¿Te portas bien? ¿No das dolores de cabeza?

— No. Es una excelente pocionista. Como tú, cariño— dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba a un lado de su familia. No tardó en recibir un beso. También.

Aquella pesadilla se había terminado.

_— Te amo, papi... Y nunca quiero soltar tu mano, otra vez._


End file.
